fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.32
This episode has been bought to you by the letter J, followed by the letters, E, S, S, E, R, O, O in that order. Guess what kids? This episode has swearing and sexual references. Maybe more than you're used to. ---- What happened last time... 3.14 threw Ginourm into the ocean, Henry came up with a PLAN OF ACTION, and the producers revealed their PLAN OF ACTION. Metal Locked v3: Attention all participants in the competition. Participant classification Henry would like to speak. Henry: What the hell, man? Why did you suddenly go all robotic? Metal Locked v3: *bzzt* Sorry, I... uhh... glitched. Steel: Right... Luz: So... what's your plan, Henry? Henry: My plan is that we... Nightwolf: I JUST REALIZED I'M NAKED... wait... SUPER NIGHTWOLF IMAGINATION TIME Heart: Oh, Nightwolf, you're so attractive Tulip Nook: Hands off, he's mine! END IMAGINATION Heart: I have the feeling I was just part of a very sexual oriented imaginative tale Tulip Nook: Same here Nightwolf: Heh... I'm gonna go get dressed Henry: Anyway, my plan is for us to... Pesh: Does anybody else hear that mysterious ticking noise? Steel: Crap! That's a bomb! Bloop: How do you know? Steel: Uhh... not because it was scripted or anything... Henry: My plan can wait for later, we need to disarm that bomb! Metal Locked v3: Everybody assemble into these pairs: Vulcan and Ybrik 3.14 and Purple Koopa Bro. Heart and Bloop Clyde and Luz YoshiEgg Nook by himself YoshiEgg Nook: Yup? Metal Locked v3: I am sorry, fatal calculation flaw. Recalculating... Steel: Something wrong? Metal Locked v3: Steel, due to an odd number of competitors you shall participate. Now, to continue with the list: Tulip Nook and Henry Henry: (thinking) Oh, crap McBoo and Pashie Nightwolf and Pesh Steel: Well, get a move on guys! Xero: Uhh... what about me? Metal Locked v3: Well, you can go get rid of that corpse of the rea- Anti-Locke that's been sitting around the door for the last couple episodes Xero: Whatever... MEANWHILE Ybrik: Hey, I was wondering... how are we going to disarm the bomb? All I have for hands is these little blocks and you've got massive claws. Not the most bomb-disarming worthy people I know. MEANWHILE AGAIN PKB: Hey man, just because I'm dating your sister, it doesn't mean we ha- 3.14: You're dating my sister?!?!?!? PKB: Yeah, didn't you know? 3.14: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT PKB: Calm down, please 3.14: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN PKB: Please? 3.14: NO. *runs away* PKB: ... great. MEANWHILE AGAIN Heart: Let's just get this over with. Bloop: Why? I mean, we can just do whatever we like and let somebody else take care of it Heart: Get away from me, you freak Bloop: What's wrong? Heart: Well, you've got tentacles and you're suggesting we do "whatever we like" Bloop: ... Heart: Get lost, freak *walks away* MEANWHILE AGAIN (for the third time) Clyde: So, where do you think the bomb is? Luz: Dunno. Clyde: Uhh... where should we start looking? Luz: Dunno. Clyde: So, no ideas at all? Luz: None. Clyde: Neither. MEANWHILE AGAIN Steel: There's something fishy about the way Locke's been acting lately... YoshiEgg: Yup! Steel: I think we should try finding out what it i- A large saw cuts straight through Steel, making him fall into ashes. Metal Locked v3: You saw me kill him, so I'll just have to remove that memory from you... Metal Locked v3 points his hand at YoshiEgg, and a small laser appears out of his finger which goes straight the to the tanooki's forehead. A short second, and then YoshiEgg is unconscious. Metal Locked v3: I've modified your memory... you don't know Bloop or Tulip Nook anymore. And you most certainly do not remember what just happened. Meanwhile, Steel's ashes had reformed and he quickly ran away. MEANWHILE AGAIN Henry: Just don't say anything stupid... Tulip Nook: What was that? Henry: Crap! I was thinking out loud! Tulip Nook: Correction; you ARE thinking out loud. Henry: For how long? Tulip Nook: Since we left to find the bomb. Henry: Oh no... Tulip Nook: Don't worry, as long as you don't make any actions I don't care what you think. Although YoshiEgg might not think the same, but I won't tell him. Henry: Thanks... Tulip Nook: Although I don't really feel comfortable around you anymore... Tulip runs away. Henry: ... damnit. (Author's Note: If you don't understand, Henry has a crush on Tulip which developed in an earlier episode) MEANWHILE AGAIN Pashie: Hmm? Where'd McBoo go? McBoo: BOOO!!!! Pashie: Gah! Stop doing that! McBoo: Sorry... McBoo suddenly disappears. Pashie: Please, stop doing that! McBoo: BOO!!!! Pashie: Honestly, I was expecting that one and it wasn't even funny. Pashie starts walking away without McBoo. MEANWHILE AGAIN Nightwolf: I think I found the bomb! Pesh: Wait that's a Pushi- Nightwolf: I'll disarm it! Nightwolf stabs downwards into the Pushie. Pesh: You... just... killed... it... Nightwolf: Killed what? Pesh: YOU MONSTER Suddenly Nightwolf goes flying out the window. Nightwolf: What was that for? MEANWHILE AGAIN (for the last time... I think) Metal Locked v3: Everything is working out perfectly... none of the pairs have managed to succesfully find the bomb, because they've all been busy arguing! Steel is hiding in the corner, in the form of a sofa. Steel: I think I'm a sofa. Metal Locked v3: I know how you feel... wait... Steel! Show yourself! Steel: All I need to do is report you to the authorities, and this show will be cancelled... Metal Locked v3: The forcefield is still operational, it's just turned off. And this upgraded Metal Locked model has a remote activate forcefield control. Steel: But if the show is cancelled, I won't have any source of money. Metal Locked v3: Yes, but would you rather being homeless or having these pitiful creatures subjected to more torture? Steel transforms back into himself and starts running out the door. As he is halfway down the road, suddenly the forcefield activates and he is split in two. Both parts reform themselves into Steel, but they are both much smaller. Steel: You bastard! Metal Locked v3: Now only one half of you can escape... but if they try, your other half will be tortured. Steel: You've got an odd way of doing things. MEANWHILE AGAIN (okay, it's not the last time) Xero: Can't believe they forgot me... hey what's this? Xero sees a bomb on the ground. Xero: The bomb! Xero carefully removes a sword, opens a hatch on the top of the bomb, and cuts the blue wire. Bomb: THANK YOU FOR DEACTIVATING THIS BOMB. WE WILL NOW GIVE YOU YOUR PRIZE. A small key pops out of the bomb. Xero grabs it, and rushes to find everybody else. Later Metal Locked v3: Unbelievable! You have managed to complete the challenge. Xero (confession room): Hey, since when did we have a confession room? Steel: It's a new feature, it came with the new hos- uhh, bomb. Yeah, it came with the bomb. Xero: When I deactivated it, a key popped out. Bloop: Probably going to be helpful in the next challenge. YoshiEgg Nook suddenly walks out from past the corner. Tulip Nook: Oh! There you are! YoshiEgg: Who are you? When did YoshiEgg learn to talk? What will Tulip's reaction be to YoshiEgg's sudden forgetting of her? And will anyone ever notice that Steel is now half as small as he usually is? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ACT-... I mean, Fandemonium. F Fandemonium/Eps.32 Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters